Among Other Things
by Chero
Summary: Ginny starts having unusual dreams about our two favorite rivals. Which one should she choose, and will her dreams give her any choice in the matter? (This was on here for awhile, but I accidentally deleted it the 1st time! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!)
1. Dreams or Nightmares?

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams or Nightmares?  
  
"And tell me.... what makes you think I would love someone like you?" Ginny asked the dark haired boy.  
  
"Please Ginny? I love you! Please!" he begged.  
  
Ginny turned her head to the side, and then followed suit with the rest of her. As she walked away, she heard his footsteps, and felt as he grabbed her arm.  
  
She spun around to tell him to leave her alone, that she didn't want the famous Harry Potter anymore, when he changed into a blonde-haired, flint-eyed boy, causing her to look up into his face, given the height difference.  
  
She sat up quickly, panting. Her room was dark, and her curtains were around her. It was the third time that week that she'd had the dream.  
  
She wondered what it meant, why she was having it so often. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate in class, what with getting roughly four hours of sleep per night, at the most.  
  
She flopped back into her pillows, rubbing her eyes until she saw spots. She sighed, yanked the covers off angrily, and peeled herself from her sweat-soaked bedsheets.  
  
She stomped, albeit as quietly as she could stomp without waking up the rest of the sixth years, to the showers. She pulled her dark green silk nightie over her head and stuffed it on a shelf, next to a towel and a sponge.  
  
She turned on the tap, letting it run until it was perfect, hot, but not hot enough to burn. She let the water cascade over her body, trying to get the tired feeling to go away, and trying to get the nervous feeling out of her stomach.  
  
She washed her hair, using her favorite apple cinnamon shampoo, and reveled in the feeling of her silky hair. It was a mix of copper, amber, light brown, and true red, and it glistened in the light.  
  
She got out the sponge and poured melon scented body gel onto it, relaxing as she washed herself. She could finally say she was calm by the time she was dry. She cast a drying spell on her hair, and it immediatly was dry, clean, and, much to her despair, curly.  
  
She had always hated her curly hair. Every other girl had straight hair. She hated her freckles, and the fact that she was short, and she hated that, no matter what her dreams said, she was never going to have Harry Potter begging for her to love him.  
  
She snorted at that, and pulled on some cream-coloured shorts and a hunter green baby-tee. She then put her robes over that, and proceeded to brush her hair out.  
  
Her mind went back to her dream. 'What in Merlin's name is that about? I'm dreaming about Malfoy, of all creatures. Although I must admit he's rather handsome.... oh, who am I kidding, he's hotter than anyone I've ever seen. But... dreaming about him? Virginia, what on earth is wrong with you?'  
  
She sighed, and continued arguing with herself. It was an hour until breakfast, and she figured she'd have a walk around the hallways, telling Filch she had just gotten up early. He accepted that every time.  
  
She milled around aimlessly, thinking. Not really expecting to run into anybody at six o'clock in the bloody morning.  
  
'He's just SUCH a prat. I really shouldn't even be thinking of him. Yet, every time I think of Harry, I think of Draco. He should be a vampire, what with that skin. But his eyes aren't anywhere near dark enough..... Oh, for the love of all that is good and magical, why can't I get him out of my head?!' her mind strained as she practically screamed the thought.  
  
She gasped as she turned the corner. Sitting there, on the steps, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
'It bloody well figures.' she thought, letting out a groan.  
  
His head shot up to look at her, and she gasped as she saw a hand print in his face, very red agaisnt his fair skin.  
  
And, I think I will leave it there for now. I'll have the next chappy up ASAP. Thanks to Ryoko Blue (Soul Mates, Amulet of Torna, One Hot Summer, ect.) for helping me out of my writer's block! So, please pretty pretty please, REVIEW!!!! | | | | | ___ | | | |______| \/ ~~~~~~~follow that thing, and click!!!!!! 


	2. Meetings in the Morning

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings in the Morning  
  
"What are you staring at?" he snarled, furious at himself for getting caught. 'Great Merlin, and it had to be the Weasel too, didn't it?' he thought to himself with disgust.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly, not shaking at his tone, as she would have not even a year earlier.  
  
"What is it to you, little mudblood-lover?" he asked with silky menace, feeling a twinge of both pleasure and guilt at her cringe. Yet she still advanced, albeit slowly. He admired her newly grown backbone.  
  
"I'm trained in healing, you great prat. I can heal that for you without you having to explain to Poppy about it," she snapped back, her nerves worn thin enough, without having him acting like someone stuck his wand up his arse.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, but nodded silently, and her pace picked up a bit. It wasn't too many paces until she was right in front of him, drawing out her wand.  
  
She muttered a few words that he couldn't hear, and immediatly, the stinging sensation in his face faded to nothing.  
  
He looked at her, sneered, and said, "Well, seems something got into that thick skull of yours."  
  
Ginny smiled, and then broke out in giggles, "Right, I'M the one with the thick skull."  
  
Draco looked at her as if she were the next candidate for St. Mungo's, and she stopped, minus a few chuckles she couldn't help letting out.  
  
"First that dream, or should I say nightmare? Oh, who cares, I don't know how to describe it. And now this. What a morning," she said, knowing he heard, but not caring as she talked to herself.  
  
"Next thing you know, I'll get trapped in a broom closet with Pansy, and have to get more innoculations from her bite than I would if Fluffy bit me. Huh. I get all the luck," she stopped there.  
  
Draco looked at her, shaking his head with amusement. "What on earth are you going on about NOW, little girl?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked, and replied, "Little? Gosh, in the opinion of one who is a whole entire year older than I am, I'm a little girl. So, just what does that make you?"  
  
Draco was taken aback, and his eyes betrayed his shock, for a smirk just like his appeared on her face. "Good grief, we can't have you copying my patented looks, even though I do look quite good, it doesn't on you. I can see why you'd want to...... pattern yourself after me though," he ended airily.  
  
Ginny gave a most unladylike snort, and replied, "Yes, right, pattern myself after a tall, bleach-blonde git who is so full of himself, he's gone narcissistic."  
  
Draco smirked, looked down at her, and said, "Well, it seems as if I need to find out what caused the little fire sprite to get brave enough to face me."  
  
Ginny stiffened, looked him in the eyes, and said stonily, "I wouldn't bet on you being able to. Try all you want, you won't get me, know me, or break me. Now, I have to go to breakfast. Here is not the place I most want to be right now. Goodbye."  
  
And with that she turned on her heel, and walked quickly away, leaving him standing there, almost speechless. 'What a little bitch. Good grief.'  
  
Ginny felt her head hurting her, and flashes of her dream started to hit her, making her weave. She felt her way to a wall, and slid down it, praying that they would stop.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, what is it?" asked the concerned voice of Ron.  
  
She couldn't answer yet, and was wondering why her dreams, nightmares, rather, would plague her during the day.  
  
She moaned, her body went slack and her head drooped. Everything went black.  
  
I think there is where I'll leave it! Hm. Anyhow, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!! Enjoy, and PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!!!!!! \/ ~~click right down there, I know you see it! ():-) 


	3. Choices to Make

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 3: Choices To Make  
  
"Ginny? C'mon dearie, wake up now." called a gentle voice from beyond the murky mist that clouded her senses.  
  
Ginny moaned, and tried to crack open her eyes, only to have them practically assaulted by a bright light. She quickly shut them and muttered, "Turn out the bloody lights, and maybe I can."  
  
"Language, dear, although I can understand in this case how you might not feel in the most polite of moods," clucked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
She muttered a spell to tone down the lights, and Ginny finally opened her eyes, blinking owlishly. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well luv, that's what I'd like you to tell me. What did you see or do before you fainted?" asked the healer.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes again, and tried to remember. It hit her like a freight train, what had happened, and she gasped.  
  
"I-I took a walk, I had had a-a-just a dream, and woke up early. I walked up on-on Dra-Malfoy, and he had been hurt, not badly though. Probably a fight with his girlfriend. I healed him, and started towards the dining hall. I-um-I just felt-well, um, kind of weird, so I sat on the floor. I guess I just blacked out then," she finished.  
  
Madame Pomfrey shook her head at her young acolyte, and asked, "And what have you left out, luv? I know when you're hiding something from me."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I've just had a dream that keeps coming back. Rather rediculous one, if you ask me. And after Draco, I mean Malfoy, talked to me, just being the usual resistant prat, I started getting flashes of the dream back. I, well, collapsed into a wall, and blacked out. Who brought me here?" she asked.  
  
"You're brother dear. He would have been here by now, but he has classes you know. Potions, Divination, all those." Poppy replied.  
  
Ginny nodded, and flopped back into the sheets. She wondered why every bloody thing had to happen to her. 'Well, at least I'm not Draco. That's a comfort.' she thought.  
  
"Dearest," Madame Pomfrey started, "what did you dream about? I'm sorry, I have to ask this. With the reaction you had you might, well, you might have The Sight."  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open. "The Sight!? How in Merlin's name could I ever get The Sight?"  
  
"The dream dear.......?"  
  
"Alright," Ginny sighed. "It starts out with, well, Harry," she blushed, "telling me he loves me and such, and I tell him that I am no longer in love with the great Harry Potter. I turn and start to leave, and I hear him come towards me. He grabs my arm, and I turn around quickly to tell him to leave me alone, when it's not Harry anymore, it's Draco." she replied, unconsiously lapsing into using Malfoy's first name.  
  
Madame Pomfrey thought about it for a minute, and said, "Excuse me." She left quickly, and Ginny sighed with relief.  
  
'Finally, I'm left alone!' she thought, and started to nod off again.  
  
"What the heck am I doing here?" Ginny asked aloud, when she found herself standing in the dungeons.  
  
All of a sudden, two small chests appeared in front of her. She opened the first one, and a picture of Harry was in there. The second one had a picture of Draco.  
  
"YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE. IT IS YOUR DESTINY," came a booming voice from somewhere in the room.  
  
Ginny looked around, and said, "Choose one? But I don't want to choose anyone. I'm too young, and what's the choice? Draco is the git of all time, and Harry wants Hermione, plus the other way around. THERE ISN'T ANY CHOICE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she ended in a scream.  
  
"Ginny, GINNY WAKE UP!" came a voice from somewhere outside the dungeon.  
  
She sat up quickly, still in the infirmiry, her brother, Harry and Hermione all looking worried. She caught her breath as quickly as she could and shook her head to clear it.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you dreaming about Gin?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"J-just a nightmare, don't fret so much. How are you all?" she replied.  
  
"How are we? We're fine, you're the one who's a patient." Harry replied gently.  
  
Ginny smiled, and for the first time realized she didn't feel anything for Harry. She felt no butterflies, and not even a tiny flutter in her heart. She could finally look at him, and smile at him, without blushing.  
  
Ginny looked down, and saw that Harry had grasped Hermione's hand and was rubbing it softly with his thumb.  
  
She smiled mischeviously, and asked, "So, anything I don't know about *yet*?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both blushed, and smiled at eachother, and Ron snickered. Then Hermione looked at Ginny, and asked, "You alright?". Ginny knew what she meant, and nodded, smiling widely.  
  
Harry visibly relaxed, and Hermione did as well. Ron just shook his head at them, rolled his eyes, and concentrated on his sister.  
  
"So, you're sure you're gonna be alright?" he asked, getting the worried, big brother tone again.  
  
Ginny retorted, "Ron, I am fine. Probably didn't get enough to eat between dinner and breakfast, and just passed out. DON'T WORRY!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, and herded Ron out, saying their good- byes. And whether Ginny knew it or not, her choice had already been made.  
  
K, I leave it there now!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I am desperate for them, I really am, considering my first story got a total of 172....... plz? Anyhow, hope you liked! 


	4. Voices in my Head

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 4: Voices In My Head  
  
Ginny sighed as she rolled up her parchment for potions. It was her least favorite class, and she was barely passing. Not because she didn't get the answers right, but because she was Gryffindor, and Snape hates those.  
  
She got up from her place in the library, and opened the door, only to bump into the one person she wished she didn't have to see right now.  
  
"Draco, get out of my way. Please," she ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
He looked slightly surprised for a moment, and then his sneer was put back into place. "Well, little Weasel *does* seem to be growing a backbone," he started with a bemused tone. "But she had better watch how she talks to me, if she doesn't wish to get into something she doesn't want to." he finished, the last bit of the sentence was whispered with silky menace in her ear.  
  
She shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her ear, and started at the fluttering in her tummy. She shook it off, glared at him, and replied, "Sod off, wanker." She stalked off, her small hands clenching into fists and unclenching in anger.  
  
'Merlin's beard, what is happening to me?!' she thought, panicked. 'I got turned....... I can't even think it! I'm going bloody insane! Send me to the nuthouse about now!' "Argh!" she fumed.  
  
"Well, is the little Weasel angry about something?" came the most unwelcome voice.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Ah, so it's not Malfoy anymore?" he asked with mock surprise. "I think I liked hearing my name coming from your lips," he leered, thinking at the same time, 'Even if you are a Mudblood-lover', and reveling in the fact that his suspicions were right. She had blinked, blushed a most brilliant red, and looked down.  
  
'She wants me. Well, not surprising. Just something else to tease the pretty on- Wait, since when has she been pretty? St. Mungo's here I come.....'  
  
He started out of his thoughts as he saw her hand waving in front of his face, a slightly annoyed, slightly amused expression on her face.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as his now clear, blue grey eyes met her amber ones. A shiver went down her spine, and she backed away.  
  
It hit her then, pounding words. Her hands flew to her head, and she collapsed, and would have fallen on the floor if Draco hadn't caught her in time, paling at the sight before him.  
  
Words rang through her head "NO CHOICE, NO CHOICE, IT'S BEEN MADE ALREADY, NO CHOICE NOW!!! YOU HAVE CHOSEN, YOU HAVE CHOSEN!!!" was pounding into her head, to a level that was excruciating.  
  
She barely felt her knees buckle, or the strong arms that now carried her. All she was aware of was the screaming in her head, and the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Draco was more confused that anything else. He ran, actually ran, to Mme. Pomfrey's, making sure he didn't drop his load on the way.  
  
Poppy didn't ask him many questions, just asked what seemed to be wrong. By this time, Ginny had not totally lost conciousness, but was nearly squeezing Draco's forearm to death.  
  
The healer led him quickly to a bed, and, using a contraption with a small straw-like thing at the end, poured some painkiller into Ginny's system.  
  
Draco stayed in the background, troubled at the fact that he found himself incredibly concerned about the girl's well-being.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, feeling the pain begin to ebb, and the voice begin to fade. "Poppy?" she asked faintly.  
  
A grey-black mist was swirling about her eyes, but she could just barely make out the healer's voice and shape.  
  
She prayed the voice woudn't come back, and thought about what it might mean. 'I've already made my choice? Does it mean.... no, it couldn't......'  
  
She moaned and thumped her head back into her pillow over and over until Mme. Pomfrey made her stop.  
  
Ginny took time to look around the familiar room and her eyes came to rest on Draco, looking rather nervous.  
  
"Did you carry me here?" she asked him.  
  
He looked up, his expression unguarded but for a mere moment, and then his face twisted into it's usual sneer. "No, you floated. How else did you expect you got here? We were talking and then you acted as if your head was imploding. What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
By that time, his sarcastic voice was laced with a tinge of pleading, that only she recognized. She nodded, and replied, "Well, thank you anyways."  
  
Poppy watched the exchange, and then asked Ginny, "What happened? What did you see?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, and replied, "It was what I heard. Said my choice had been made, or some such thing. Bloody well hurt! If it wanted it's message across, it could have done it in a lower tone."  
  
Draco listened with interest, wondering what on earth they were talking about. 'She has voices in her head? Well, doesn't that beat all!' he thought amusedly.  
  
"I very well think you have The Sight Ginny. Didn't your Grandmother have it?" Poppy asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, she did. But how come Mum doesn't have it? Or any of my hoard of brothers?"  
  
Poppy shook her head. "Don't know dearie, but you should rest for now. I really think you should just try and meditate on it. I'll consult with the Headmaster about it."  
  
Ginny tipped her head in thought. "Could I, by chance, go back to my rooms? I'd be more comfortable in my own bed."  
  
Poppy bit back the refusal, and sighed, "Yes, you may. Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Draco's head shot up at being addressed. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you think you could walk Ms. Weasley to her common room?"  
  
Draco sighed, wondered why the fates hated him so, and nodded.  
  
Ginny got up, and he took her hand, placing it at his elbow. But Ginny had a better idea of keeping balance. That, and she wanted to get the last hand in, still.  
  
She wrapped her arm around his waist, and plopped his arm over her shoulder. Poppy was chuckling, and said her good-byes, and Ginny had to practically drag Draco out.  
  
He was stiff as a board, and, noticing this, she spat, "Relax, would you? I don't bite, for heaven's sake!"  
  
Draco chuckled a bit at that, but let himself relax. He found he quite liked the feel of her pressing against him, but he shook it off as quickly as possible. 'This is a Weasley, this is a Weasley' was the mantra going through his head.  
  
"So," he started in a casual tone, "what choice was already made?"  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, and blanched.  
  
"What?" he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny started to shake a bit, but quickly got ahold of herself. 'No... it couldn't....' she sighed. 'Oh well, might as well start getting used to it. It keeps happening around him. I suppose that he's it. Fate is cruel.'  
  
  
  
I'll leave it there. Sorry if it isn't up to par with the last chapters, but I have a severe case of writer's block, again. Plus, I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open. Anyhow, I'll write the next chap ASAP. And any ideas for the next chap would be welcome! 


	5. Dream of Revelations

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 5: Dream of Revelations  
  
"I-I'm not exactly sure I can tell you." she stammered. Her body had relaxed a little bit, with the help of Draco unconciously rubbing little circles into her back.  
  
"Alright." he said, surprising them both, but they just kept walking until they reached her portrait.  
  
Ginny sighed, feeling contented. Then her mind jerked. /How, in the name of Merlin, can I feel comfortable with him? It's not normal! Oh well, might as well just soak it up while it lasts./  
  
He dropped her off at her portrait, and looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. He touched her cheek with one long finger, confusion being one clear thing in his eyes.  
  
He turned abruptly and walked quickly away. Ginny turned, feeling unusually sad, and walked into the common room.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all walked up to her hurriedly, and bombarded her with questions.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" "Are you alright?" "What happened?" poured out of their mouths all at once.  
  
Ginny winced and pressed her fingers to her temples. "Nothing. I had a little spell, and Mme. Pomfrey made me stay. You know how protective she is of me. It's NOTHING! Now, let me alone," she finished and stalked up the stairs to her room.  
  
She got out the journal that Charlie had given her in her 2nd year and opened to the first page. She hadn't used it at all.  
  
Now that she was in her 6th year, she felt that it wouldn't talk back to her. It really was a beautiful diary. It had a velvet coverlet, with dragons impressed all over. And they moved! When they breathed fire, you'd see the velvet part into the shape of the fire, and then go back.  
  
The little gold lock was on the outside, of course, and it could only open to one word. "Draco," she whispered, and the little clasp opened. /I know that Draco means 'dragon', but why must it be the only password for this diary?/  
  
She got out her quill and ink, and started on the front page.  
  
***writing***  
  
(front page) This diary belongs to: Virginia Ann Weasley  
  
(1st page) Dear Diary, Well, I'm not totally sure how to start this. So, I'll just talk, I mean, er, write. I've started getting The Sight. It's been scaring me, kind of. I mean, it keeps telling me I've chosen Draco Malfoy of all people. Over Harry Potter. Is that possible? I mean, I know Harry and Hermione are going out now, and that's fine with me. I just..... Draco? I know, the password to this diary happens to be his name, but it's not something I can change. Was Charlie trying to give me a message.....? Nah! Anyhow, the visions are starting to come when I'm awake, and at the oddest of times. I hate it! What does it expect me to do? Just says that I've chosen, but what the bloody hell does it want me to do about it?! Gah! I'm confused. Poppy says she's going to go to Dumbledore, but I'd rather she didn't. I need to deal with this on my own. Right? I mean, people will think I'm a freak! What am I going to do, my little diary? I have no one to really confide in, who understands. At any rate, I have to go now. I'm tired and I want to cuddle with my stuffed bear. I also want to put you away before someone walks in.  
  
As always, Virginia  
  
***  
  
Ginny dropped her quill back into her bag, and opened a drawer in the bedside table next to her. There was a small compartment hidden in the drawer, and she dropped the diary in place, making sure the little clasp was locked again. It would now only open for her voice and the password.  
  
When she was sure the beautiful diary was secure, she flopped back onto her bed. She blew out of her mouth, and sat up, quickly disgarding herself of clothes and getting into her favorite silk green nightie. Sliding under the sheets with her bear firmly tucked under her arm, she closed her eyes.  
  
Her bed bounced, and she groaned and opened her eyes again to see Hermione sitting there, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Gin... you're not talking to us, and I thought we were your friends. I understand if the problem is really bad, that you wouldn't want to tell your brother, and you think Harry will tell Ron if you tell him, but you can ALWAYS trust me. You know that, right?" she asked, concern and hurt plain in her voice and her gaze.  
  
Ginny sighed, and shook her head to clear it, "You know I trust you. How about this? As soon as I figure out my problem, I'll tell you about it? I don't really know how to explain right now, but I will..... when I'm ready. Alright 'Mione? You know I love you as a sister."  
  
Hermione nodded, the pain lifted from her eyes, but not the concern, "Alright. I know you can handle yourself. And I love you too. When your ready though, you tell me. Or before then, if you want. I might be able to help." She paused and looked towards the door for a second.  
  
Ginny smiled a little, "Go back out to Harry. Ron is probably there too. Tell them I'm fine. And give Harry a kiss for me." She winked and Hermione blushed.  
  
Ginny layed back down and fell quickly into sleep.  
  
~ She was walking around a corridor, only it was brighter than the last. Ginny saw no portraits or decor of any kind. She saw a door at the end, and walked up to it. It had the word 'VERITAS' embossed upon it in a shining gold color.  
  
She grasped the handle, and pushed, but was only able to inch it open. She caught glimpses of green grasses and multi-colored leaves being swirled about by the wind. She managed to push the door open more, grunting with the effort, but managing it.  
  
She gasped at the beauty of what she saw. The sky was blue, with a few fluffy clouds floating slowly by. There was a cool wind, very light, going through the air. Something moved off to her far right and she turned to look.  
  
Her hand went to her mouth in surprise. She walked quickly in the direction of a gorgeous woman with hair in all shades of gold and red and auburn. The woman's arm was looped through that of a tall man's with long, silver blonde hair.  
  
Ginny knew immediatly that this was her future self and Draco's future self. She saw them walking, talking softly. She felt at peace.  
  
The future Draco bent down slightly as they walked and kissed the future Ginny's temple. It was so tender, the Ginny of the here and now felt an ache in her heart for the same tenderness.  
  
She watched as they just kept walking, content with being together. She then saw a little red haired, flint-eyed girl running towards them, and saw her future self bend down and hold her arms out to the little girl.  
  
"Oh, little Teresa, aren't you beautiful? And such a fast runner!" the future Ginny cooed to Teresa. The future Draco beamed with pride and pleasure at the sight of his little girl.  
  
Ginny smiled at the picture. "What do I do?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. She was startled when a voice came to her. This voice was gentler, lulling. Comforting. Not scary as it had been last time.  
  
"You must follow your heart. Be yourself, and do what your heart wills. Draco is trapped in a vicious cycle that his father, and his father before him, created. You are the one to break him out of it. By being stubborn, and loving, and incredibly strong. He is scared, and you must be his strength. The seed has already been planted in him. A seed that will grow into a many splendored thing called love, if it's nurtured. Follow your heart, follow your destiny," the voice closed, fading away on the wind.  
  
Ginny smiled wider, glad to have an answer, finally. She whirled around, and squealed, falling gently onto her back in the leaf-covered grass. She closed her eyes and felt a soft darkness descend. Not scary, but the darkness that dances with the light.~  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now! Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!! They make me SO much happier. ():-) 


	6. Silent Messages

Among Other Things  
  
Chapter 6: Silent Messages  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and saw that her room was now dark. She had slept through dinner, and was hungry. She felt rested, for once, and happier.  
  
She swung her legs over the side and walked quietly to her vanity. She got out the silky green robe that matched her nightie and made her way to the kitchens.  
  
She made it to the portrait without even running into Mrs. Norris, and tickled the pear, who giggled as expected, and the portrait swung open.  
  
She walked to the long table in the middle of the room, and sat down heavily. A house elf came quickly, asking her what she wanted to eat and/or drink.  
  
"Pumpkin juice and some chicken please," she replied softly.  
  
She started at a noise behind her. Turning quickly, her eyes widened. "Draco, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Draco plastered a shy, boyish smile on his face and felt good and like gagging at the same time. /I have never gone to so much trouble for one brat in my existence. Why now?/ he wondered.  
  
"May I sit with you?" he asked politely, adding a hint of pleading to his voice. He was startled at the sincerity of the question. /Should I take up acting?/ he thought candidly.  
  
Ginny looked at him warily, the question "why?" plainly in her eyes, but she nodded slowly, and tilted her head to the chair across from her, which he glided to and gracefully sat down.  
  
Another house elf popped up, and Draco requested wine and caviar. Ginny raised her eyebrows at this, and Draco shrugged and gave an innocent smile.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and was semi-surprised at the warm feeling this silent communication caused her to feel. She went back to picking at her chicken, her stomach now tying itself in knots. She stared at her glass of pumpkin juice and tried to rid her mind of any thought.  
  
To her utter frustration, his cologne kept wafting over to her, and intoxicated her senses. /He smells like peppermint and-and I don't know what... but it's nice./ she thought, a half-smile forming on her lips.  
  
Draco, all this time, was watching her, as he spread his caviar on crackers and sipped his wine like a proper gentleman. He saw her eyes shift around a bit, and then settle on her glass.  
  
He saw her eyes close and a small smile form on her face, one that caused his stomach to start flipping over itself. /I'm just hungry./ he assured himself, not at all as sure as he sounded in his head.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes once again, and glanced at Draco quickly. To her utter surprise, and how she hadn't noticed before she wasn't sure, but he was wearing silk pajama pants and an open silk pajama top in the exact same color green as she was wearing.  
  
Her eyes went wide, and glided down his upper body, almost of their own accord. Draco caught her gaze with a knowing, but half-way tender smile/smirk on his face, and she blushed to the roots of her red-gold locks.  
  
Draco chuckled softly, and took another bite out of his cracker, feeling inordinately pleased at her reaction. He had purposly left his shirt open, hoping for something like this.  
  
He let his eyes trail down her hair, taking in her face with it's wide, amber eyes, button nose, and pert little mouth. Her neck was a graceful curve, leading his eyes down lower to the skin he could see around her nightie.  
  
He shook himself, and finished the last cracker. He then sat back, sipping his wine, and looking at her expectantly.  
  
Ginny felt his gaze, and her blush brightened. She took a deep breath, pushed her plate away, and downed her pumpkin juice. She wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin next to her plate, smiled at Draco slightly, and walked to the exit as quickly as possible.  
  
Draco watched her leave, slightly confused, but he just shrugged to himself, and finished his wine.  
  
Ginny ran back to her room as fast as she could, grateful to the powers that be for not letting Filch or his blasted cat catch her.  
  
She crept into her room, careful not to wake any of her roomates, opened the drawer, and got out her diary.  
  
She closed the curtains around her bed, and muttered, "Lumos." to lighten it enough to see.  
  
***writing***  
  
Dear Diary, I think I am going insane! I just-just flirted! with Draco MALFOY!! And HE flirted! back!!!! How am I supposed to take this, what does it mean? I mean, I saw the vision and all, but still! *sigh* I suppose I should just go with the flow. Maybe that's what the vision wanted all along. Wait... it said to be myself. And, well, I know I feel a lot for the idiot...... I guess this is time for me to just...... follow my destiny. Well, here goes nothing. It starts tomorrow. Merlin help me!!!!!  
  
Love, Ginny ***end writing***  
  
  
  
K, that's left there! I hope you like, and sorry for taking so long. I got pretty sick, and got writer's block while I was at it. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!! ML - Angel 


	7. Admitting It

A/N: SO sorry that this has taken so bloody long for me to get up! I think that this fic should be finished soon...... LoL, I hope. Might even get a sequel. Think I should? Well, anyhow, on with the show! Oh, and I just accidentally deleted the whole darn thing, so if all of you could review again.... and tell others about this ficcie? Pretty please? Thanky!  
  
Among Other Things  
  
Chapter Seven: Admitting It  
  
The next morning, Ginny was humming on her way to breakfast. She felt more at peace this morning than she had since her dreams started. She opened the door to the dining hall, and immediatly spotted Draco.  
  
He looked towards her, and she smiled at him, making her way to her usual seat. His lips quirked up in some semblance of a smile, and he winked at her. When she blushed, he grinned outright.  
  
Pansy glared at Ginny, and when she saw this, Ginny started laughing. Draco slid his eyes to what Ginny was laughing at, and smirked when he saw Pansy so mad. /Well, at least Ginny has some backbone./ he thought.  
  
Ginny finished her food, and got up again with 10 more minutes until classes started. She left the dining hall, jumping when she felt someone's hand at the small of her back.  
  
"Hi," came the deep voice next to her ear. She smiled and felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
"Hi Draco. Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" she asked, a smile still evident in her voice and on her face. He went up next to her, and was about to take his arm from her waist when she put her arm around his, as they walked.  
  
Draco warmed at the contact. /Okay, time to admit it to myself, at least. I like her..... a lot./he finished the thought hesitantly. He then remembered her question.  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you..... on purpose at least." he finished, putting his arm more securly around her waist.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks tinge pink. /Good grief. All he's doing is walking with me....... with his arm around my waist./ she finished the thought with excitement.  
  
She let her heart guide her, and since the hall was empty, which, she figured, was why he let himself walk with her practically attached to him, she leaned into him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder..... or as close to his shoulder as she could get. Since she was 5 inches shorter than he was, it was more like the side of his chest.  
  
Draco frowned to himself as they walked in a companionable silence. /What happens if people see us like this? Oh, fuck them./ he thought.  
  
When Ginny stopped in front of a classroom, her arm slid from his waist. Draco kept his arm where it was, but moved to stand in front of her.  
  
Ginny felt butterflies lift off in her tummy, as she looked up into his icy eyes, now more like warm silver.  
  
He looked at her for a minute, and then bent down, brushing her lips with his. As he stood up, he gave his usual smirk, although it was softened slightly for her.  
  
"I like you Ginny," he said softly. Ginny gave him a smile so sweet that it made his stomach tie in knots.  
  
"I like you too Draco," she replied, just as softly. She went to her tip-toes, and gave him a peck on the mouth, which he made last a moment longer by bringing his other hand up to her neck.  
  
He quirked his lips again, into a quick smile, and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll see you later," he said, and vanished quickly down the hallway.  
  
Ginny fell against the wall, her fingers to her lips, and slid down to wait for her class to start.  
  
Okay, sorry if this is too short..... I'll try and write the next chapter quickly. Really, I will! There's a bunch of crap going on where I am tonite, which is WHY this is so short. So, I'll get more up in a few days or so. ^_^ Oh, and Draco is supposed to be kinda OOC. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!!!! I love you all! PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPPY TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanky! 


End file.
